


Lying, Loving, Living | Love on the Agenda?

by DrbWrite



Category: Hidden Agenda (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrbWrite/pseuds/DrbWrite
Summary: Somehow, Simon had gotten attached to this odd duck of a man and his partner, despite his best/worst intentions.





	Lying, Loving, Living | Love on the Agenda?

2010

The day they met was ordinary. There were no high profile cases, no race against the clock. It was typical.

Adam had just started at the department three months prior, which may have played a part in how they met.

The victim was fourteen.

* * *

 

He couldn’t calm down. He couldn’t _calm down._ He _couldn’t_ -

A voice was talking to him. “You alright there?”

Adam struggled to slow his breathing. He was in one of the stalls, seated on a toilet cover, head in his hands. “Y-yes.”

“Hey, look, it’s always hard, these cases, no one thinks any less of you for freaking.”

 _In, out. In, out._ “I understand,” he said in a slow, measured tone. With not a small amount of embarrassment, he opened the stall door to see one of the detectives on the case. It was…“Riggs, right?”

The detective tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement. “It’s hard seeing cases like these, I know, but…God, this is going to sound horrible, but, you get used to it.” The tips of his ears turned red as he explained, hands going to his waist.

“I…” _Fuck it._ “I can relate with the victim, so it hit me hard.”

“ _Ah_. I… _see_. Shit _._ ” Riggs shifted awkwardly, his eyes aimed at the ceiling. He shuffled his feet, and finally met Simon’s eyes. “Do you want to grab a drink?”

They stared at each other for a moment.

Brown eyes squeezed closed, as Riggs sighed. “Well? I’ve got to _commit_ now, don’t I?”

* * *

 

2012

_Ring. Riing._

“ _…ah…ah…a-ah_ ” The bedframe squeaked softly, as groans spilled from its occupants.

_Riiing. Riiiing._

“ _A_ -Answer your damn phone, No- _ah, fuck_.”

“Yeah, okay.” Noah scooted back from the cradle of Simon’s thighs to reach for his phone in his pants.

_Riiiiing. Riii-_

“This is Detective Riggs…okay…no, I didn’t hear…” Noah stood with his phone at his ear as he searched for his boxers, nodding slightly in response to whatever he was being told.

Simon pulled the twisted sheets to his waist, watching Noah as he got dressed, green eyes wide with worry.

Noah hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He crawled onto the bed to place a chaste kiss on Simon’s lips before standing, fixing his hair. “Apparently they just caught the Trapper in the act with a hostage, so Jack wants me to lend a hand. He and I are probably going to come back here later, so you could stay-”

Simon shook his head. “No, that’s okay, I’m probably going to have to feed Toff.” He started to get off the bed and paused. “They caught the Trapper?”

The older man smiled, brown eyes sparkling, “Yeah, which makes your work a lot easier, I can imagine.” Noah gave him another peck and stood, grabbing his badge off the dresser. “You going get back okay?”

“Uh huh.”

Noah froze suddenly, “Oh, right.”

“What?” Simon frowned.

“The hostage was killed in the proceedings-” He stopped as Simon seemed to take the news hard. “You okay? I know this killer was getting to you; he was getting to all of us-”

Simon swallowed thickly as he stared at his hands, “I’m just…surprised? Do you know how that happened?”

The brunet furrowed his brow. “No, but Jack might want you called in to investigate the death,” he explained slowly, gazing intently at Simon’s downturned face. “If this is too much you know that Dr. Mallory would-”

“No!” Simon shrugged as he hugged his arms to himself. “If I plan to take over, I need to entrench myself in all the cases that come our way.”

Once more Noah offered up a kiss, “It’ll be okay,” before finally making his way out of the bedroom, his footsteps fading as he went.

* * *

 

2015

“What do you think he’ll say?”

Noah chuckled from where he was sprawled on the couch, dislodging the dog on his chest. With an offended bark, Toff jumped off of Noah, cuddling up to Simon where he sat on the carpet in front of the couch. “Congratulations maybe.”

Simon groaned, rolling his eyes, “Be serious, Noah.” He tilted he head back to rest against the meaty thigh behind him.

“I don’t see why you’re worried, he’s a jackass, but Jack is a good guy. You can count on him, regardless of his bitching.” Noah yawned, “I mean, he was a good sport about my promotion wasn’t he?”

“I guess.”

Noah opened his arms smiling softly, “Come on, babe. It’ll be fine.” He pulled Simon up and the younger man laid down beside him, his head on Noah’s chest.

“Hey, Riggs! Open up!”

Noah scowled at the interruption. “It’s open!”

Jack stomped in, stopping at the sight of them entwined on the couch. “The fuck is this?”

“Our unofficial engagement party, surprise!” Noah whisper-screamed, left hand outstretched.

Jack grinned, teeth gleaming, “ _No_ _way_. You shits actually did it. I can’t believe you two.”

The men sat up from their sprawl, Simon showing his engagement ring off as Noah beamed. “Well…Simon actually said yes, so-”

“I didn’t even know you were _dating_ ,” Jack complained, sitting in an armchair facing them, “What’s up with that?”

Simon spoke up, corners of his eyes crinkling, “It wasn’t that hard to figure out,” he protested weakly, “You had such a knack for calling at the worst times.”

The detective cackled, frightening Toff into running out of the room, “That’s best friend privileges for you! I better be the best man at your wedding, guys. It’s clear I’ve earned the right.”

* * *

 

2017

“-like I’m a dick. I don’t need their sanctimonious schtick about leaving Detective Marney alone. She’s fucking dirty and I am not gonna just keep my mouth shut because she got a goddamned medal.”

Simon raised his brows, “You’re sounding _real_ bitter, Jack.” He turned his attention to his files, his pen _scritch_ - _scratching_ away.

“Oh, fuck you, Hillary.” Calvary rested both elbows on the table, sighing incredulously, “Riggs is being a hardass, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Said he was going to _pretend_ I hadn’t spoken. What’s his problem, huh?”

“He may just want his best to keep it civil,” Simon conceded, “especially with the IA investigation.”

Calvary waved the thought away, “Please, those guys are seedier than the rest. I made my report in confidence, not expecting every cop with working ears to know my goddamned business.” He pounded his fist on the table, mouth a hard line

“I know,” Simon asserted, glancing through half-lidded eyes at his friend, “but you know Noah can’t display bias like that. Jack…”

The other man nodded, “Yeah, I get your point.” He tapped his fingers against the table. “So. You guys picked a date yet?”

“No. N- Riggs doesn’t want to disclose to everyone our private business. We’re holding it off for now, considering.”

Calvary groaned, his head slumping to rest his cheek on the table, “You’re killing me. Amy wants to go somewhere fancy to affirm our relationship.”

“Our wedding is not for you, Calvary, come on.”

* * *

 

Jack was enraged. “Sergeant, after all that hard work, the fucker is going to go free. Just watch. DA thinks she can just come here pissing all over the work we did-”

“Calvary.”

“Sorry, Sarg.” Jack’s face remained flushed with anger.

Simon couldn’t but agree with Jack. “I can run the trace signatures, but I really do believe that it is a stretch that we’ll find a dead man’s DNA.”

Riggs sighed, “Hillary, just do what the DA asks. Calvary, just-”

Marney poked her head back into the meeting room, “Hey, Sarg, I’m going to head out early.”

The man nodded his assent, watching as Marney left.

* * *

 

“Noah?” Simon’s voice was small as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

Noah sat up from where he had been laying on the bed, eyeing his lover curiously, “Yeah, babe?”

Simon made his way into the room, “I need to tell you something…”

* * *

 

“I-I can’t explain what prompted me to take the path I have…I found myself fed up with the lack of justice…? I had to do something to ensure that those persons could never harm another soul as they did us.”

Noah ran his fingers through his hair, aggravated. “…you’ve taken this too far.”

Simon’s eyes flashed with anger. _It needed to be done. Why can’t you_ understand _?_ “It was necessary. I know it doesn’t seem like it-”

The brunette exploded, “You’re right it doesn’t seem like it! Brown was one of us! So many of our brothers in blue suffered and died in this vendetta of yours. I’ve got Marney running around like some kind of Sherlock Holmes trying to get the Trapper caught, and now I know that you-!” Both hands rose to rub harshly at his face. “You are going to be put away, Simon. I can’t lose you- not like this.”

Simon glared at his fiancé from beneath his lashes, arms crossed as he leant against the dresser. _Typical_. “Brothers they may have been to you, but that doesn’t mean they were saints.” He shook his head in disgust. “They were as far from innocent as I am. They manipulated the truth, and looked the other way when children were endangered. Father Rominski and that orderly were beyond our control, we couldn’t stop any of what they did to us. Jonathon would have probably told you that it was “God’s will” that the Father had his way. He listened to everything that sociopath said. But I. I knew better. So I made the calls, frightened, in pain, I made those calls. And the 3 rd Precinct did _nothing_.”

Noah rubbed vigorously at the fabric of his blues with the palms of his hands. “I can’t undo what they did. None of us can, Simon. I have no way of going back stopping this from ever happening.” He stood from the bed, hesitating as he glanced at his partner. “But, murder- murder is _not_ the answer.”

The younger scoffed softly, gazing at the man who could have been his husband, once upon a time. “Death brings closure. Something I never had the chance to get. Something Izzy never got, that none of us got.” He closed his eyes. “I know you won’t understand, being the righteous well-to-do cop that you are.” His eyes snapped open at the feel of arms around him. “Noah?”

The arms tightened as Noah rested his cheek against the crown of Simon’s head. “I won’t ever truly understand what you get from killing. I honestly do not want to.” Simon felt a huff of warm air ruffle his hair. “But, I can’t lose you.”

* * *

 

Sergeant Riggs glanced up with surprise as his door was shouldered open with force. “What’s the deal, Hillary?”

Simon quirked his lips and glanced sardonically at the box of files in his arms. “Apparently, our dear Graves had another request to make of us.” He plopped the box down on the couch before sitting down himself. “Marney and Graves are looking into Isabella Cardenas. Most likely Jonathon let them know Dani was in on it. The officers who responded to our calls never made much note of any of the proceedings.”

Noah, Riggs, wasn’t amused. “Do you believe that will get them any closer to finding the killer?”

Soft laughter was the response. “Not likely.” Simon held up a thin folder for emphasis, a sad smile on his face. “This is all we know of Izzy. It’s light on details.” He flipped through the few pages present. “COD was suicide through an OD on a cocktail of drugs, primarily a combination on heroin, vicodin, and a slew of other chemicals.” _Not much for a no-name orphan in this city, courtesy of our finest._

Riggs rested his cheek on his closed fist in thought. “With the position that Daniella had been playing however, they could link you both to the murders. We need to cover our tracks and ensure that you cannot be connected to this case in any way.” His eyes warmed as they connected with Simon’s. “It doesn’t bear repeating that you cannot go down for this, babe.”

A knock at the door startled them.

Riggs straightened from where he had been leaning over his desk. “Detective Nelson, come in. Hillary-”

“Sir.” Simon nodded, eyes half cast as he gathered his files together and stood, offering Nelson a brief greeting as he passed.

“Sarg, Finn has escaped custody.”

* * *

 

Noah collected Simon’s coat from him as they went inside the house.

“Is Jonathon going to be found soon? He may feel the need to take revenge for my abandoning him. I can’t leave him hanging, especially now that he is free. He’ll come for me.” Simon’s eyes were wide, green eyes a bit glazed as he stressed over Finn.

Noah pressed a kiss to his cheek, gratified when those green eyes focused on him. “We’ll deal with him. We have reason to believe that he wants us to come to harm, what with Calvary, you and I being a part of the team that got him put away.”

“No,” Simon searched Noah’s face, finding a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “You’re _serious_? Won’t they find that I’m a bit too close to the case, and in the wrong way?”

The brunet brought both hands up to caress the younger man’s face, “Misdirection. We know that Finn is the only one alive who can ID you as Adam Jones. What needs to be done then, is to have Finn killed before he even gets a glimpse of you. It’ll be tight, but we have to act.”

Simon laughed softly, kissing Noah, before making his way further into their home. “He’ll have to figure out I live with you now,” he sobered briefly, “the department might find out about us.”

The older man followed, loosening his tie as he went, “It’s beyond time they found out anyway.”

“What?” Simon spun to face him, a grin growing on his face.

Arms circled Simon’s waist as Noah smiled back, “Yes.”

“I- I thought what- we- private?”

“So,” Noah began, eyes serene, “I may have had a bit of cold feet-”

“What?”

“-that went away when I learnt the truth of your past. I know you used to be a murderer, what else could you be hiding?”

The raven haired man was quick to reassure him, “Nothing.”

“Exactly,” the brunet explained, “I know your deepest, darkest secret, and I can love you with it, what is marriage in comparison to that?”

* * *

 

“She killed LeMay.”

Noah confirmed, “She killed LeMay.” He stretched his arms out on the bed, prompting Simon to cling to his form.

“You know,” Simon’s fingers played with the hair on Noah’s chest, “he always said I was dead-eyed.”

A scoff escaped the older man, “Your eyes are intense, they’re gems, and they could never be dead, not with such intense emotion.”

Simon stifled his giggles in his fiancé’s chest.

* * *

 

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck _me, ah, uh, hngh-_ ”

Simon held on with a tightening grasp as his lover sped up his thrusts, Noah’s thighs lifting off the mattress as his feet found purchase, hitting that bundle of nerves that made the wo-orld a better place. The younger man was gasping, nails digging in because _oh, right there, right there, oh gosh, fuuuck-_

“FREEZE!”

Startled, Noah jumped, bucking Simon right off his lap and sending him tumbling off the side of the bed with a yelp. He pulled the sheets up to cover his lap, staring with wide eyes at the officers assembled in his bedroom. “ _…the fuck_?”

Nelson remained frozen, while Marney seemed embarrassed, her face pale.

“I would like an explanation when I’m dressed. Now if we could have some privacy-”

“Yes, sir.” “Sorry, sir.”

The door closed with a soft thud behind them.

“Are you going to get off the floor in this century?”

“I will die here. My shame will cause expedited decomposition, and only bones will remain, preventing any from identifying the victim of such shame, of such-”

Noah couldn’t stop laughing, “Get up, you idiot.”

* * *

 

Calvary was beyond amused, “Yeah, no murderers there, hotshot, just a couple of gay men acting thirsty as f-”

“Calvary,” Riggs eyes were closed in resignation. “I think we can all agree that yesterday was a- misunderstanding. Which is understandable considering the circumstances with Jonathon Finn.” His hands came up to cover his face, “However, I believe that further communication was necessary that could have helped to avoid this whole fiasco.”

Simon spoke up from where he sat beside Calvary, eyes glued to his hands in his lap, “If you still have doubts concerning my character, I am willing to submit myself for testing.”

“Ah, come on, no one believes you’d kill someone, Hillary, calm the fuck down.” Calvary patted his shoulder commiseratively. “Now, being accused of murder while under duress, sexual duress, now that is something I can believe.”

“ _Calvary_.”

“Well-” Marney stopped at the glares being thrown her way by Calvary and Nelson. Nelson nudged her with his elbow, nodding to where Riggs was watching her with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 

“…thought you’d back me up there.”

A scoff. “You don’t tell your boss he’s fucking a murderer- that he’s _engaged_ to a murderer. It was a stretch to suspect Hillary off the word of an escaped convict in the first place.”

“…I see what you mean.”

* * *

 

Still 2017, why do you ask?

Jack roared as he called for a toast, glass held tightly. “These men were meant for each other…asked him out in the department’s men’s room…such a smug shit…out to his mom by sending her a pic of his fiancé’s f-ing hand wearing that monster of a ring…why I’m honoured to be your best man.”

The room applauded hesitantly, watching Jack as he reached over to slap both men on the back, grinning before returning to his seat.

“ _Thank you_ , Calvary. I’m glad that you and your lady friend could finally have the experience you’ve always wanted… God, the things I’ve done for this man. I’d do anything for you, _anything,_ and you _already_ know my love for you is true, _tested_ as it was.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whatthefuckever. I have two major final exams in a few hours and I spent my time writing this sappy thing instead of studying. 
> 
> Is this much of a fandom? Not really. 
> 
> But I will go down with this ship.
> 
> Comments are welcome as always.
> 
> (Also, posting without proofreading due to a need for immediate study, soo...lemme know if you spot something.)
> 
> Love! <3


End file.
